


糖果之夜

by momoko_yagiri



Category: Persona 5, mob主 - Fandom, 女神异闻录5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoko_yagiri/pseuds/momoko_yagiri





	糖果之夜

　　“想要糖果？”  
　　身材高大的男人倚靠在门边，冲着眼前怎么看都至少是高中生的年轻男孩挑了挑眉。  
　　雨宫莲脊背一阵发凉，僵硬的点了点头。  
　　他现在穿着披风，头上戴着夸张的尖帽子，在邻居的门口讨要万圣节的糖果。  
　　不用说别人了，他自己都觉得自己这副模样傻极了。双叶早就缠着他要进行万圣节的传统活动，两个人打扮好了一起出门。  
　　结果好不容易走到了别人的门前，双叶却嘭的一把把他推在了门上，自己风一般的溜回了卢布朗，途中还不忘回头对他大喊了一声，  
　　“加油~~”  
　　于是现在就变成了他和陌生男人大眼瞪小眼的情况。  
　　“……”  
　　面色不善的男人从头到脚的反复打量着他。  
　　莲觉得浑身都不自在了，好像他今天穿了什么内裤都能被看穿似的。  
　　“那个……”  
　　他终于忍不住想说打扰了，结果对方也同时开了口。  
　　“进来吧。”对方简单的招呼了一句，转身走向屋内，莲这时才注意到男人身上穿的是睡衣。  
　　希望没有打扰他睡觉，他默默想着，跟了上去。  
　　男人真的拿来了一袋糖果，鼓鼓囊囊的看起来品种很多。  
　　看来双叶会高兴了。莲正想给对方鞠躬道谢，不料男人又一次开口打断他：  
　　“这样吧，陪我玩个游戏就给你怎么样？今天的节日我一个人也很寂寞。”  
　　这么说来男人好像确实是一个人在住，屋子里不甚整洁，桌子上乱堆着一些书本，沙发上则搭着换下的西装。  
　　“要……怎么做？”  
　　莲决定陪一下他，就是身上的奇装异服让他有点脸热。  
　　看起来是个社畜的男人不知道为什么收拾起了桌子上的书本。然后他转过身朝着少年拍了拍桌子：  
　　“趴在这吧。”  
　　“……？”  
　　“我想要你猜猜我手上拿的是什么糖。”男人对表情疑惑的男孩解释到。  
　　“至于怎么猜，马上你就知道了。”  
　　“……呜哇！？”  
　　有什么东西猛的缠绕上来，束缚住了莲的双腿。而就在他像一尾鱼一样在挣扎的时候，双臂也被顺势绑住了，大大的帽子从头上滚落下去。  
　　“唔……”  
　　他徒劳的拼命挣扎，宽大的衣服弄的乱七八糟，脸上因为激动而泛起红晕。  
　　一巴掌不轻不重的打在他屁股上，手指轻轻滑过的感觉让莲头皮发麻。  
　　“只是玩个游戏，配合一点嘛。”男人漫不经心的说着，却伸手去拉少年的裤子。  
　　连内裤都一同被剥下，莲白嫩的双臀一下暴露在了空气中。  
　　“你……”  
　　被对方用一副又惊又恨的表情注视着，男人反而更兴奋了，他放肆的用手去揉弄富有弹性的臀瓣，甚至还用指尖伸进深处的缝隙来回挑逗。  
　　敏感的地方被陌生人触摸，莲不禁全身颤抖。无法描述的奇怪感觉从下身涌上，他忍不住扭动挣扎起来。  
　　有什么冰凉的东西直接被倒进了他的臀缝。粗糙的大手径直摸了进去，沾着那东西到处涂抹按压，还不时的将一根手指探进紧闭着的隐秘洞口。  
　　“你……唔……要做什么……”  
　　感觉变得更奇异了，手指伸入体内轻轻搔刮着粘膜发出咕啾咕啾的水声，但是似乎并不那么令人讨厌。  
　　“好了，来尝尝这是颗什么糖。”身后响起了拨弄塑料纸的声音。  
　　“诶……？”莲茫然的扭头看去，但对方似乎没有任何喂他吃糖的意思。  
　　“……啊！”  
　　有什么柔软的东西按上了他的穴口，借着湿滑的黏液很容易就进入了他的体内。  
　　“好软……”  
　　他忍不住惊呼出声，异物侵入身体的感觉十分怪异，他忍不住扭动着臀部想让它掉出来。  
　　“不错，是颗软糖。”  
　　男人听起来很满意，他拍了拍莲光滑的臀肉，好像在鼓励他一样：“不喜欢吗？那就排出来吧，用力挤就好。”  
　　“呜……”  
　　莲照做了，糖果掉出去时带来的排泄一样的感觉让他的脸涨得通红。  
　　“好啦，那么再来试试下一个吧。”  
　　男人一副好整以暇的样子彻底惹怒了莲，他再次奋力挣扎了起来：  
　　“变态……快放开我！”  
　　“说了不要着急了……”声音突然的从他耳边传来，莲吓得身体一颤。  
　　对方调情似的在他耳边吹气，一只手伸向他的下腹握住要命的器官揉捏起来。  
　　“别摸……嗯唔……”  
　　被直接抚摸性器的感觉让莲忍不住舒服的哼出了声。对方温热的手心让他难以自拔，而那只手又用很不错的技巧抚弄着他。  
　　“哈啊……啊……”  
　　莲急促的喘息着。男人的手指借助性器顶端分泌的黏液起劲的捋动茎身，不时的用指腹磨蹭着铃口，而龟头翘起的边缘也被手指细细的来回抚摸。  
　　“不要……呜……不行……了”  
　　少年眼眶发红，吐出混着呻吟的破碎言语。硬挺的性器来回颤抖着，在男人手中吐出白液。  
　　“好快。”男人抽出手掌，刻意在莲的面前舔了舔掌心散发着腥气的白浊。  
　　刚刚高潮了的莲浑身发软，伏在桌面上呆呆注视着对方的动作。  
　　“哼嗯……”  
　　仿佛不给他任何歇息的时间，两根手指紧接着便捅进他的后庭粗鲁的搅动。  
　　莲无力的哼喘着，似乎渐渐开始从不适中感受到被侵犯处传来丝丝的酥麻。  
　　穴口很快被开发的松软，又有手指加了进来。  
　　在噗哧噗哧的搅动了很久之后，男人好像终于满意了，又从袋子里取出了什么糖果，径直往被撑得有些发红的湿润小洞中送去。  
　　莲只觉得肠壁被什么宽大的东西直直向两边推开。  
　　会被撑坏的……他下意识的想到。  
　　“快……快点拿出去……”  
　　嘴在思考之前开始主动求饶，少年此刻完全意识不到他的饱含着情欲的声音是多么撩人。  
　　而对方不但没有听从他的话，反而变本加厉的在肉腔里转动起那东西来。  
　　“呜啊……”  
　　敏感的穴口被坚实的物体刮过的感觉让莲尖声惊叫，他看不到的是自己那里完全被撑开，粉红的穴肉一览无余。  
　　男人又将塞在他下身的糖果向里推了推。不知道为什么被撑开的感觉没有那么强烈了，取而代之的是怪异的粘稠感。  
　　熟悉的甜美香气渐渐在空气中蔓延，莲不敢置信的开口问到，  
　　“你……难道是巧克力……”  
　　“正解。”  
　　男人用愉悦的语气答到，注视着深黑色的块状糖果在少年体温的包裹下渐渐融化开来，流入身体的深处。  
　　黑色的汁液有少许的流出，又因为空气的温度而在少年白嫩的臀瓣和腿根上再次凝结。  
　　“奖励你点好东西吧，会让你变得更美味哦。”  
　　拉锁的声音传来，随后是一阵撕开塑料包装的声音。  
　　难道又要塞奇怪的东西进来……  
　　莲正在胡思乱想，然后完全在他意料之外的东西进入了他。  
　　男人有力的双手按着他的腰，快速的动起胯来。那根炽热又坚硬的肉棍大举侵犯着娇嫩敏感的穴口和肠壁，莲不争气的因为摩擦的快感低声呜咽起来。  
　　“不……不要在里面乱顶……啊啊……”  
　　男人粗鲁的四处顶动，不知道撞在了什么地方让少年突然叫出了声，听起来舒爽到了极点。  
　　“别……唔啊啊……别……”  
　　莲难以自制的吐出放浪的呻吟，肠道中的某处被龟头大力的一下下顶弄挤压，从那里传来让人双腿发软的激烈快感。  
　　他想要拒绝，内壁却兀自紧紧包裹着对方的性器不放，如饥似渴的来回吮吸。  
　　“呀……啊……”  
　　莲无助的抓住桌沿又哭又叫，一刻也不停歇的酥麻快感侵犯着他的思考，就好像他的身体此刻被男人的阴茎野蛮的打开一样。  
　　他的性器早就又一次勃起，小腹肌肉在快感的驱动下大幅的抽动着，已经处于射精的边缘。  
　　又是几个激烈的抽插，莲终于被顶上了高潮，因为第一次经历这么激烈的性爱而直接失去了意识。  
　　男人也处于喷发的边缘，他抽出深埋在少年体内的硬物，扯下黏糊糊的安全套在莲腿间的狭缝中摩擦起性器来。  
　　他抓着少年的大腿狂乱顶动，终于到达了顶点，握住颤动的阴茎低吼着射精在莲被操弄的红肿不堪的穴口上，黑色与白色的液体在肌肤上混合流下的场景淫靡极了。  
　　许久之后，室内回响起满足的低笑声。  
　　————————————————————————  
　　月亮早已升上夜晚的天空，皎洁的柔光倾洒在稍显冷清的四茶街道。  
　　一个穿着睡衣的男人正站在咖啡厅卢布朗门口，墙根处靠坐着一个魔法师打扮的清秀少年，看起来好像还在熟睡之中。  
　　男人将一个装着各式糖果的口袋放在了少年的膝上，随后敲了敲卢布朗的门，很快的转身离去。  
　

　End  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
